Rain and Kai go good together
by DeeJayers
Summary: Ray mulls over his feelings for a certain crimson eyed Russian in the rain at the park. Kai comes... what will happen? YAOI! NO LIKE NO READ! KaixRay ONESHOT


Hope you like it, I do! -.- I'm not very good at yaoi so bear with me please. R&R please!

KaixRay

Ray leaned against the rail, staring out at the crashing waves yet not seeing them. You see, Ray was thinking. About what you ask? Well, about a certain Russian enigma that we've all come to know and love. Who is this Russian you ask? Well, he is the famous Kai Hiwatari. Rain pounded in his ears as well the raging waves as he lost himself further in his thoughts, everything around him disappearing slowly. He paid no attention to anything around him and moved his eyes down to his Driger blade, which was clenched tightly in his hand, a warm green light glowing from the bitchip and warmth spreading through his body as he held Driger. You may be wondering why Ray would be thinking about his stoic captain, so, I'll tell you. Our favorite neko-jin here had fallen for the crimson-eyed teen when he first met him and was now trying to figure his emotions out and failing quite miserably I might add. He could never feel the same about me, Ray thought despairingly, it's not possible. He's not even gay! Ray sighed, closing his golden orbs, and rubbed his temples. He looked up at the dark sky, sun-kissed orbs narrowed against the pounding rain.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him? There's absolutely no way he could ever return the feelings. He just doesn't do that, besides, why would he look at someone like me? A poor village boy." He sighed, not hearing the footsteps coming up from behind him. He lowered his head and sighed again, Driger glowing warmly in an attempt to comfort his master. When the rain suddenly stopped pounding him on the head he blinked and looked up only to see a plain navy blue umbrella. "Huh?" he asked intelligently, looking to his side only to jump as he saw piercing crimson-orbs. Kai merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging off his jacket and draping it over Ray's shoulders as he shivered suddenly. "T-thanks, I guess." Ray muttered, slipping it on only to realize that it was big on him, the sleeves drooping at his elbows and bottom stopping right above his butt. (A/N: It's his G Rev. jacket)

"Hn, why are you out here?" Kai asked, leaning against the rail calmly.

"Just thinking." Ray answered, Kai nodding and pushing off the rail.

"Come on. Before you get sick." He said, Ray nodding and pushing off the rail. Ray blinked as he saw a flicker of concern in Kai's eyes but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced by indifference. Ray shook his head; surely he was just seeing things? Kai wasn't concerned about him… was he? Musing over these thoughts, he walked silently next to Kai through the park, not once seeing the Russian staring at him through the corner of his eye longingly. It wasn't until they were half way through the park that Kai stopped, the silence having finally making him snap. Ray blinked and stared at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong Kai?" He asked, his brow furrowing when Kai just looked away, faint pink under the blue markings. Kai nodded slightly then shook his head before sighing.

"You want to the truth? I don't know. At one moment it seems as if nothings wrong then in the next it seems as if everything is wrong." He said, Ray placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right Kai?" He said, Kai nodding.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm no sure I can tell you this." He said, looking away again. Ray frowned, his hand still on Kai's arm.

"Why not? I'm not going to get mad or anything Kai, I promise." Kai sighed.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Kai, I'm not going to hate you or get mad at you or anything negative! I swear!"

"NO!" Ray sighed in exasperation, throwing his arms in the air and staring at Kai with confused golden orbs.

"Fine then, just push away all of my attempts to help you like normal. It's not like it hurts me." He muttered, walking again. Kai blinked, he was hurting Ray? God! He was such an idiot! Kai shook himself out of his thoughts and ran after Ray, the umbrella long forgotten on the ground. Once he caught up with the neko-jin, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you." He whispered, Ray gasping and shivering as warm breath tickled his ear.

"It's okay, you don't like anyone getting close to you or trying to help you, I understand." Kai shook his head, pulling back so that his forehead was touching Ray's gently.

"No, I was afraid of human contact. I've feared it since I was a little kid because usually human contact meant getting beaten. I never should have treated you like that. I'm sorry." Ray smiled brightly, Kai letting a small smile grace his lips.

"It's okay Kai, you don't have to worry about that any more, you never will." Kai's smile grew and Ray let a goofy grin fix itself on his lips before he pulled away from Kai and spun around on one foot, his hair twirling around him. When he stopped Kai was smiling brightly and laughing, yes, laughing as in the thing you do when something's funny. Ray laughed with him before walking back to his side and nudging the older blader slightly. "So, what was it that you didn't want to tell me?" Kai smirked a mischievous smirk, his eyes glinting. Ray stepped back, a bit worried by the predatory look that was now in Kai's crimson eyes. When Kai wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his body Ray blushed madly, his eyes wide. "K-kai?" Kai's smirk grew as he lowered his head, his lips barely brushing the neko-jins.

"This." He breathed before pressing his lips against Ray's completely, the Chinese teen gasping and staring in shock into shining crimson orbs. Kai took advantage of Ray's gasp and slipped his tongue inside the sweet cavern, jolts shooting through the two teens' bodies as Kai's tongue touched the tip of Rays. In that instant, Ray got control of himself and kissed back, his tongue attacking Kai's instantly. Kai smirked into the kiss and let his eyelids slid shut, Ray doing the same. Kai's hands wandered Ray's body as they kissed, Ray moaning as he felt something hard press against his arousal that was definitely not Dranzer. When one of Kai's hands slowly slid down to his butt and squeezed Ray jumped, making Kai smirk and pull back, breaking the kiss. "So? You understand?" Ray smirked.

"Definitely. You up for continuing this at home?" Kai looked genuinely shocked for a second before a mischievous smirk fixed itself on his lips.

"Love to, now lets go before something happens here that really shouldn't." Ray raised an eyebrow slyly.

"Oh? And just what is that?" Kai smirked and placed a soft kiss on his neck, Ray moaning quietly seeing as Kai had found a rather sensitive spot.

"Before I ravish you." He whispered into Ray's keen ear, nibbling on his earlobe gently. Ray shivered in delight and grabbed Kai's hands, dragging him back to the mansion where they locked themselves in Kai's room and 'helped' each other undress while kissing and making their way to the queen-sized bed. Oh yeah, they're gonna have quite a bit of fun tonight…

So? What'd ya think? If you want, please tell me by clicking the nice purple button right there points to button and tell me. -.- Or if you can't review then you can go to my profile and e-mail me, your best bet would be rather than the other one down at the bottom.

THANKIES! . BYEZ!


End file.
